


The Gang Gets Stuck In The Room

by CaptainJZH



Series: Cloud 'Vonnie [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dramedy, Gen, Holodeck Character, Holodecks/Holosuites, Humor, Nonbinary Character, Parody, Permafusion Stevonnie, Sitcom, To Be Continued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/pseuds/CaptainJZH
Summary: Amethyst, Peridot and Lapis venture into the Room, discovering CloudVonnie's new life.
Relationships: Amethyst/Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe), Sadie Miller/Stevonnie
Series: Cloud 'Vonnie [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140194
Kudos: 6





	The Gang Gets Stuck In The Room

“Amethyst, I have been detecting strange readings from within the Temple,” Peridot said, putting on her star shirt and phasing some pants onto her form. She and Amethyst were on a mattress deep within Amethyst’s room. The purple Gem phased her clothes back on, standing up and stretching.

“Yeah, from your  _ butt,”  _ Amethyst joked.

Peridot shook her head, reaching for her tablet. “No, no, no. There’s been a substantial increase in power being drawn from the Crystal Heart. So much so I fear it might destabilize the entire Temple, collapsing the dimensional fabric of...everything!”

“Sounds cool,” Lapis chuckled, popping out from under a blanket. She had been regularly spending more time with Amethyst and Peridot as of late. “You know where it’s coming from?”

“Just a moment,” Peridot said, tapping her tablet a couple times. “Yes! Right below us!”

“Rose’s Room…” Amethyst said. “C’mon, let’s go see if Steven accidentally created a hellish nightmare version of the  _ No Home Boys  _ or something.”

\---

“Well, this isn’t what I was expecting at all,” Peridot remarked.

They had climbed up a line of piping into Rose’s Room, only to enter not the familiar pink cloudscape, but rather a vent in the floor of a coffee shop. A deceptively normal coffee shop, if you will. Their arrival was met with thunderous applause...from  _ somewhere. _

“Ever heard of using the door?” CloudLapis asked them from behind the counter, dressed in a barista uniform. Laughter echoed throughout the store.

“I love this place already,” RealLapis said, rolling her eyes.

“Okay, so this simulation is obviously the cause of the problem here,” Peridot nodded. “Steven must have left it running for some reason. But no worries! All I have to do is interface with the Room and override the existing settings.” Peridot pulled out her tablet and began tapping away.

“So, I guess Steeb really likes sitcoms set in coffee shops,” Amethyst said, sitting down at a booth. “Other Lapis, donuts!”

“He has good taste,” RealLapis mused. “Wonder why he chose me as barista, though.”

“What?!” Peridot exclaimed. “Administrator override no longer valid? I thought Steven gave me full access due to my experience as a certified technician! Who would remove me from the system?”

_ “That’d be me,”  _ Stevonnie said, entering the coffee shop.

“Stevonnie?” Amethyst asked. “What the heck are you doing here? I thought Steeb and Con were busy getting drunk in Florida Island or something.”

“Amethyst,” Peridot said, scanning Stevonnie with her tablet. “This isn’t Stevonnie.”

“Steven and Connie created me as a sparring partner,” this Stevonnie explained, “but they asked the Room to make me just like the real Stevonnie. And it did. And now… I guess I’m more than that? I’m my own person here, with my own life and wants and needs!”

“That doesn’t explain why you revoked my administrator access!” Peridot complained.

“Because then you could shut me down or erase my program or...something!” Stevonnie argued. “I love you guys. Like, remember, I have all of Steven and Connie’s memories. Their love is my love. But I can’t let  _ anyone  _ take away who I am. Which is also why I can’t let you guys leave.”

_ “What?!”  _ the three Gems asked at once.

They were then instantly transported into an opening credits sequence, where Stevonnie was welcoming people into their apartment as jazz music played. Words appeared below them.

_ The Stevonnie Show: Starring Stevonnie Maheswaran-Universe _

Sadie entered the apartment first, giving Stevonnie a kiss on the cheek.

_ Also Starring Sadie Miller _

Kiki was next, bringing armloads of pizzas.

_ with Kiki Pizza _

Then came Lapis, holding a coffee cup and staring forward with a blank, emotionless expression.

_ and Lapis Lazuli as “Lapis” _

Everyone gathered around the couch, with Stevonnie grabbing the TV remote and aiming right at the screen.

_ Created by Stevonnie Maheswaran-Universe _

\---

“What the fuck was that?!” Peridot shouted, back in the coffee shop. More text appeared below them.

_ Special Guest Stars _

_ The Real Lapis _

_ Amethyst _

_ & Peridot _

“Opening credits,” RealLapis remarked, idly reading a magazine in the booth. “You’ve watched sitcoms before, Peridot. Remember when Ames showed us  _ Lil Butler?” _

“Well  _ yeah,”  _ Peridot proclaimed. “But  _ where were we  _ during that?”

“Relax, Peri,” Amethyst said. “You’re the smartest Gem I know. I’m sure you can figure out how to hack our way out of here.”

Sadie entered the coffee shop, greeted by cheers from the audience. Amethyst smiled, gazing at the attractive woman — this version just as attractive as the real-life version she and Peri had fooled around with.

“Besides,” Amethyst said with a smirk, “we get to...admire our surroundings.”

Peridot could only blush in agreement.

_ To Be Continued... _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to E350tb once again! They ROCK.


End file.
